


Treasure

by ThereWillBeCubes



Series: Yandere Free! [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Minor Character(s), Possessive Behavior, Yandere Yamazaki Sousuke, mer!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereWillBeCubes/pseuds/ThereWillBeCubes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke only hoards one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Adding this note later because I realised I had 5 minutes before I needed to get to work, oops.)
> 
> I'm a huge sucker for SouTori. I also wanted to try writing more Sousuke/Nitori so what better way. (probably plenty.) This is yet another write-what-I-feel-like thing, so a bit jarring in places.  
> This has two parts, second part needs a better ending and some cleaning up but I had about 10k words on the thing so far, wrote this one about a month ago as well, just been sitting on it.  
> Warnings for violence, and the next part will have references to rape/non-con but I'm not writing it. Also, Rin in the second part, too. Realised I tagged him earlier but he isn't in the first half.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, hopefully C:

It's been a full day since I was brought here.

The cave is quite large, sloping, full of rocks and sand, and the bones of the creature's prey. Tiny fish bones, all the way to partial human skeletons, slouching in the corners and littering the ground. I can't bear to look at them, I can't bear to look at anything. I am curled up in a small, shallow crevice I found, right at the back of the cave, where the walls and the floor stays dry, even as the tide rises. I have sat here for hours, quietly crying, knees to my chest with my trembling, bloody arms around them. A jumble of thoughts, all poisoned and shaken by terror, run through my head, too fast to comprehend; disjointed memories and observations I can't make sense of. Even the pain in my legs has subsided, turning into numbness.

The only constant is the rushing of the water, the once-soothing sounds of the waves. But the waves spell the sea, and the sea spells death. My death.

A small part of me was angry it could not have been quick. The creature has dragged me back here to save as a snack, to savour. Fresh tears roll down my cheeks.

I can see sunlight on the water through tiny cracks in the ceiling, at the mouth of the cave, and I wished I could swim to freedom. But my arms and legs ache, littered with cuts; the salt water agony and myself barely able to keep afloat. I was too terrified of drowning to continue, and had dragged myself back to the shoreline.

I tuck my head into myself, silver hair obscuring my vision.

I wait.

 

-

 

He comes on a moonlit wave.

With a smooth exit in defiance of his bulk, the merman emerges from the waters, his bright teal eyes immediately spotting me despite the darkness. A hum vibrates from his chest, and as he moves onto the rocks, a massive tail follows, strong and muscular, like his chest and arms. He doesn't take his gaze off of me, and despite my fear, I keep staring. It was his rugged beauty that had captured me so in the first place, and even now I could scarcely believe it.

One of his arms swing up, and I watch him slap several fish onto the rock, eyes flicking from my face to their still bodies. He takes one, deftly scaling it with his sharp clawed fingers, repeating the process for the other fish. Once he is done he stretches out on a larger rock that connected with the stone floor, tailfin flopping languidly in the water.

Is he going to eat me now? Have a feast? My entire body trembles, heart beating furiously.

“Ai.”

His voice is impossibly deep, rich, and it beckons. My numb legs twitch at the sound, but I resist. He does not frown or raise an eyebrow, instead, lifting his hand.

“Ai. Come here.”

A little cry escapes my throat as I stand, not quite sure why. I will die if I go over there now, but as those eyes hold me in their cast, a ridiculous part of me suggests that, hey, maybe that isn't so bad.

He stares at my arms, cuts still open, some dribbling fluid, and a little frown comes to his face. I stiffen as one of his massive hands curls around my wrist, feeling so delicate in comparison, bringing it to his mouth. My vision whites out as he opens his lips, _this is the end_ and I try not to imagine the pain, I try to distance myself as much as I can.

I don't feel teeth on my skin. I feel a warm wetness, and I open my eyes to the sight of the merman licking my wounds. As his tongue slides over the cuts, they tingle, only slightly painfully, and then feel like... nothing at all. His eyes are soft as he licks all the way to my shoulder, pushing back the torn cloth of my sleeve. He cleans both arms with unexpected gentleness, but I jerk away as one of his hands take my ankle.

“No need to fear...” he says, and I force myself to sit still as he administers saliva to the cuts on my legs, too, from ankle to thigh.

“Treasure,” he suddenly murmurs, his fingers brushing the hair from my head, tucking it behind my ear, and he leans forward, planting a small kiss on my jaw.

“Ai?”

I'm frozen, disbelieving. Did these creatures hoard? Food, gold, anything? Was that what was happening? Why wasn't I dead, dying?

“Say something,” the merman says quietly, lightly running his fingers on my back, under my damp shirt, and he leaves cool trails where he touches. It's gentle. When I open my mouth, but no sound comes out, he frowns slightly, moving closer, caressing my waist.

“I want to hear your voice, Ai. Speak.”

It sounds like an order. I swallow.

“W-what do you want?” I whisper, and he touches his forehead to mine, wet black hair slicking across the skin.

“I have it now,” he rumbles, a small smile coming to his face.

“Are you going to eat me?” It slips out of my mouth; but it's agonising me, I have to know.

He tenses slightly, hurt flashing across his face.

“No,” he growls, “I couldn't do that, Ai.”

The way he says it suggests he thinks this is the obvious answer. I can't imagine why. The first time I ever saw him was the moment he dragged me from the beach, down into the deep ocean where my screams simply became bubbles issuing from my mouth.

The terror I felt, still very much prevalent, silences me.

“Ai?”

He must see how I'm shaking, feel my trembling. Can these creatures smell fear? I would stink of it. A gentle touch slides along my brow, and he embraces me, hand taking my waist, nuzzling my head.

“Don't be afraid, you're safe here,” he murmurs, “I'll look after you from now on, Ai.”

 

-

 

When I wake the next morning, feeling groggy from the terrible, fragmented sleep, I find myself being watched, a pair of turquoise eyes gazing at me as I blink sleep from my eyelids. Something slender, a finger, draws the hair out of my eyes, and I freeze as that rough face lowers, lips brushing against my head. He lingers, and I hear him take a deep breath, sniffing me.

“Ai,” he murmurs, “good morning.”

I open my mouth, but I find it completely dry, and the sound I tried to make came out as a hissing rasp. The eyes widen a little, and strong hands prop me into a sitting position.

“Wah-ter,” I croak, trying to get up, looking around for the pool, standing shakily. When I step away, I half-expect the creature to prevent my leaving. He simply observes, however, as I stumble, stiff-legged, up the rocky slope, coming to a crawl by the water's edge. Cupping my hands, I drew the clear, fresh-smelling water to my mouth; it tasted beautifully sweet as it entered, soothing my chapped lips and sore throat. I take another long drag, before deciding more might make me sick. The sudden weight in my stomach has reminded me how empty it is, and it gives a loud, gurgling rumble. There's a chuckle from the shoreline, and my heart jumps when his rich voice floats up.

“Ai, come here, I have food for us,” he says, holding up the other fish he caught yesterday. I feel a little queasy at the thought. It's not that I hadn't eaten raw fish before, but I wasn't sure how my body would hold up solely subsisting on it. Though, that would assume I was going to be here for a long time. I still didn't think I was going to survive the week. It was both a terrifying and oddly liberating thought.

“Ai,” he repeats, a little more forcefully, and I realise I haven't budged at all, “come here.”

There's something in his voice. Something commanding, something entrancing, something... luring. By the time he's finished speaking, I'm already shuffling down to the rock he's languidly stretched upon, and he gives me a slow smile as I reach him, holding out an arm.

“I like it when you're near me,” he murmurs as I sit down, arm encircling my shoulders. I take a deep breath, and am struck by the air. It smells... different. Surely the fragrant scent in the air has not been there the whole time? It is impossible to ignore, but as I breathe, I feel my muscles relaxing a little, and a giggle escapes my lips as I watch the merman's large tail flop from side to side, blue scales shimmering in the slant beams of light from small holes in the ceiling.

“Sousuke,” the merman says, and I tear my eyes away from his mesmerising tail.

“Huh?” I say, tongue feeling a little heavy, a pleasant flush on my cheeks. He smiles, stroking a finger under my chin. It feels nice.

“My name, Ai, my name is Sousuke,” he rumbles, hand moving to drape easily across my chest. He looks at me, almost expectantly.

“Sousuke...” I try, and there it is again, that strong scent, and now I'm almost certain he is producing it somehow, because there is no way I could naturally feel this relaxed around him, this warm. With a slight jolt, I feel his lips brushing my ear, and one of his fingers trails a pectoral, but the sensations of pleasure clash with the fear still burning in my brain, fear his intoxicating pheromones cannot mask, and I stiffly jerk my arms across my chest, batting him away. This fear is as base as pleasure, and it is real, it's supposed to keep me alive. Sousuke pauses for only a moment, before he nips at the shell of my ear, in what I guessed was a playful fashion, given the chuckle that follows.

“Say it again,” his voice murmurs in my ear, “I want to hear it again.”

I let out a shuddering breath.

“S-Sousuke,” I whisper. He lets out a sigh, and my head lolls uselessly as a feeling of almost-paralysis overtakes me, every time I breathe, I feel myself being sapped of energy and agency. Sousuke seems pleased, tongue tracing my fluttering eyelids, my cheekbones, my jaw. I feel as if I could sleep, my muscles were so relaxed... wouldn't that make them soft? Palatable?

The fear flares up, hot and consuming, burning away some of the fog taking over my mind. My limbs twitch as terror and ease battle, and through the confusion, and I can see the merman frowning a little. I guess I'm ruining his breakfast.

“Why are you fighting me?” he asks, “I'm not going to hurt you.”

I press my lips together, refusing to look at his hypnotising gaze, instead focusing my energy on small, shallow breaths, fighting the deadening of my energy.

My effort is dashed to pieces by the sensation of lips on my own, pressing and warm. Something in my brain fires off; it feels... so good.

It takes all of my resolve to push myself away, fighting the assault on my senses. I immediately want more of him, but my rationality is screaming that this just another trick, another way to get in, to trap me.

Sousuke doesn't give me time to think about it, pushing me down, smiling and kissing me again with greater force.

I lose myself in the warring sensations, and when he finishes, I feel heavy, unsure of where I am. A finger swipes my lips, and his powerful voice echoes throughout the cave.

“Say it again.”

“Sousuke.”

 

-

 

The night is moonless, so I do not see him approach. I have been snatching sleep, floating in and out of consciousness, only having scraps of dreams and memory. I cannot sleep soundly here without Sousuke, without his anchoring presence, and so my heart lightens slightly when I hear splashing from the mouth of the cave. I stir, groggy.

I become alert when I hear the screaming.

Scrambling from my makeshift bed, I surge upwards, blinking rapidly, trying to adjust to the darkness.

“Help! Someone help me!”

A high-pitched woman's voice comes from the shoreline. Before I can even think properly, my feet are carrying me down the rocks, to the slick ground, where the ocean waits.

I fall to a halt at the sight before me.

Sousuke is on the shore, halfway out of the water, a slight snarl on his face; pinned beneath him is a screaming woman, her arms and legs flailing, soaked to the bone. There's a horrific crack as he breaks one of her arms, easily as a fishbone.

“S-Sou...” I murmur, wondering if this is a dream. The woman spots me, her eyes blown wide in terror.

“HELP!” she shrieks, “HELP ME, PLEASE!”

Sousuke looks up, too, and he blinks curiously at me.

“Wait, Ai,” he says, turning back to the woman, and I realise what he meant. Wait, Ai, wait until I've finished eating.

The scent of iron mingles with the salt as he sinks his teeth into one of her arms, pulling away in a spray of red. A satisfied grunt emanates from his chest, adam's apple bobbing as he swallows the human flesh. Your legs stutter forward, shambling of their own accord. He doesn't notice, sinking his teeth in again, blood running down his chin, ripping more away, exposing the bone.

His look of surprise as I dive between him and his third bite still my heart. The woman is blubbering, incoherent in her pain.

“S-Sou, Sousuke... please... stop,” I whisper, heart beating anew, erratically, like it will burst from my chest. His expression darkens, and eyes clouded with hunger sweep up and down my oh-so-frail body, probably assessing how quickly he could kill me.

“Move.”

His teeth are stained red and from his mouth his breath is not fishy or salty, but horribly coppery, and my entire body is screaming at me to just get out of his way, lest I be his new meal. But my mind refuses; I simply can't back down. I was on borrowed time, anyway.

“Ai. Move, now.”

He surges upwards in a clear display of his superior height and strength, glaring down at me. His prey is sobbing below me, the only thing keeping me from running in terror. His beautiful eyes are so dark, so forboding.

“Please, don't,” I whisper, too afraid to raise my voice. I don't know what goes through his mind, but his face registers anger. His tail draws out of the water, and he grabs my arm, pulling me roughly towards him.

“Not your place,” he snarls, as the woman attempts to crawl away at his distraction, crying pitifully. I watch in horror as he lifts his tail and brings the might of it onto her legs, and they shatter with sickening cracks as he slams them into the rock repeatedly. Howls of pain echo around the cave, carving into my ears, I scream, too, trying to wriggle free from Sousuke's iron grasp. I take shallow, panicked breaths, and with horror I realise he's releasing those pheromones again, the ones that reduce muscles and thoughts to putty. With one arm dragging him along the rocks, and the other pressing me to his side, he reaches the mess of a person, bleeding profusely from her wounds. She looks barely conscious now; she's going to die.

His arm loosens as he grabs her, and before I really think, I've broken free; diving into the dark, treacherous waters, my heart racing; I can't stand it, I can't watch this, I can't hear it.

I don't want it to happen to me. I would rather drown.

As I enter the dark ocean, I hear a muffled roar of fury above me. My heart goes into overdrive, adrenaline surging through my veins, spurring me on, fighting the insidious weakening.

But when I break to the surface to take a breath, I hear his howl.

“ _AI.”_

Terror threatens to leaden my limbs, to slow me; no, no, I have to keep going, I have to get away.

I hear something enter the water behind me. A wave buffets me as I take a breath; I have left the cave, I can see the outside, the blanket of stars on the moonless sky, see the distant sands, the winking lights of the town.

A hand grabs my ankle and pulls me into the water.

I scream, bubbles flying from my mouth, as twin points of teal move around me, and I am being dragged deeper as he begins to kiss me. I soon cannot see anything in the dark water but his lidded eyes staring, blazing. His hair brushes my chin as he sucks on my neck painfully, growling. My lungs scream for air, but I can't move, frozen with fear, wrists tightly held in one of his massive hands. I feel myself barely clinging to consciousness when we finally, blessedly, break the surface, and I take several spluttering gasps, head pressed onto his shoulders for support. Sousuke watches me impassively, his eyes still smouldering with anger, as I cough water out of my lungs, sobbing.

“I will always catch you,” he says, in his rumbling, powerful voice.

My heart stops.

“I won't let you leave, Ai.”

I stare at him in horror.

“You belong here,” he growls, licking below my ear, his breath making me shiver.

“Please- please... don't.”

He snarls, and with a flick of his tail we are by the shore again,

“Ai, why do you fight me? I love you,” he murmurs, eyes bright.

“I want to go home! Let me go home!” I sob desperately, as he pins me to the shore, his bloodied lips brushing my stomach, too hot, too hungry.

“This is home. Our home.”

“No! It's not!”

Taking hiccuping breaths, I try to remember my real home, my real family. They come sluggishly, hazily, and I feel hot tears starting to roll down my cheeks at the realisation I'll never see them again.

“Don't cry, Ai, please don't cry...”

My head feels so fuzzy, so burdened. Sousuke growls in his throat, licking the tears off my face. I can still smell the blood on his breath as he does so, and it only makes me sob harder, hands curling and uncurling, above Sousuke's grip. I can smell it with- no- not those pheromones again, please-

“It's alright, Aiichirou, you're safe here,” Sousuke murmurs, and with his influence invading me, sapping my strength, all I want to do is believe him.

 

-

 

I'm becoming worried he could read my mind, or something similar. Maybe he just didn't underestimate me. My mind had been churning with ideas. When he left to hunt he was away for probably half a day, I could wait an hour or two after he swam away, before I made a bid for freedom. There were no chains or ropes or bars keeping me here, I had thought, and while the ocean was an excellent natural barrier, it wasn't like I couldn't swim. My stamina was something of a point of pride for me, and if I had a few hours to do it, maybe my lack of speed wouldn't matter in my escape.

But even as the idea ticked over in my head, watching him stretch from the dry rocks, he turned his head to me, unsmiling.

“Stay here, Ai,” he says, commanding. I simply sit, unanswering, when that _scent_ hits me again, potent and terrible.

My eyes droop downwards.

“Go to sleep.”

“N-no...” but even as I say it, I am lying down, unable to resist, listening to the waves, lulling me to rest...

I wake up possibly hours later, judging by the sunlight on the water. Maybe. I could swim, swim away...?

When I stand, my legs are wobbly, unstable, and I have to stop after a few steps. I take a deep breath, trying to find my resolve.

I try to summon images of home, of my family and friends, but they stop, indistinct, out of reach. I clap my hands to my head, gritting my teeth. No matter how hard I try, I can only recall brief moments, vague features. He's already taking them from me.

“I have- I have to get out of here-!” I say to myself, cringing at the sound of my terrified voice echoing back.

I stumble to the water, but as I look out at the churning surface, I realise I will barely make it to the cave mouth, with my unresponsive limbs, my lack of energy.

If I try, I might drown. I kneel by the water, sobbing into my hands; I am too weak.

This is how Sousuke finds me when he returns, fish in tow, and for a few minutes, he silently watches from the water. Finally, he comes to rest in front of me, hands falling on my shoulders.

“You can't run away, Ai,” he says quietly, “you don't want to, do you, love...?”

The sensation of his touch is replacing my earlier thoughts, pushing them aside, and I lean into him as he caresses my skin.

I still know this is all of his doing, the comfort I'm finding in him, but it doesn't seem to matter, now.

Sousuke is here. That's all that matters.

 

-

 

He brings me gifts.

“Ai,” he hums, and that's enough, I'm already walking to him, sliding into his waiting arms. He runs his fingers through my hair. I put my forehead onto his damp chest, feeling sobs rising within me. My loneliness is suffocating when he is gone, my entire world the featureless cave; I knew every rock and crack within, I had paced it's floor flat. My thoughts fracture and float away from me, I find it hard to hold onto anything that isn't him, that isn't real. He is the only thought that eventually talks back, that eventually touches my skin and chuckles in my ear. His scent is on the air, faintly, and I breathe deeply. It's familiar, it's calming.

“Don't be sad,” he says softly, tilting my chin, his fathomless teal eyes boring into my face, “here.”

I feel coldness around my neck, strings of something settling on my shoulders. He releases my gaze and I look down. There are strings of gold and pearl adorning me, glittering in the light. I am dazzled for a moment, before noticing specks of blood caked in the links of a gold chain. He has not eaten in front of me since the incident, and I feel sick to my stomach.

Sousuke's nose is suddenly under my ear, his breath tickling my skin.

“Ai is beautiful,” he whispers, “he deserves everything.”

He kisses my neck.

“I watched Ai,” he continued, “Ai watched the ocean, not me. I wanted him to watch me.”

I close my eyes as his lips find their way to mine. It's a familiar ritual, now, he'll coo and kiss me and tell me how he wanted me, how he loved me.

“Look at me, look at me Ai,” he murmurs. He lets out a slow sigh as I open my eyes, gazing at me with something close to possessiveness. His hands curl around the shirt I'm wearing, tugging it over my head. The necklaces clink, and the coldness is all over my chest as he tosses the clothing to the side, eyes raking down my form.

He lowers me to the shore, kissing my neck, taking deep breaths. His gaze is dark when he pulls away.

“The scent of other humans still lingers on you,” he states, looking displeased, and leans down to swipe his tongue across my lips.

“Sousuke...”

I let out a squeak as he rubs himself against me, sighing.

“But you... only taste of us,” Sousuke says, face softening again, running a hand down my face, “that makes me so pleased, my love.”

 

-

 

I am in fitful sleep. My eyes flutter open, and I look to the shore again; he is not home yet. I shudder as I imagine him on the nearby rocks, most likely shredding his latest victim to pieces. He's been leaving more and more lately; not always returning with food or bones, and even as I curl up to him and even as he embraces me, he feels tense, restless. I don't know why. Strange, old memories float to the forefront of my mind, but they don't make sense, they are useless. The air doesn't feel right on my skin.

I usually give up on sleeping at some point, sitting with a blanket around my shoulders. I take great pains to keep some clothes and blankets dry, so when I decide to go to the shore, I put on only a pair of old shorts, my bare chest shivering slightly with the cold. I stare into the water, currently black in the darkness.

“Mhm,” I sigh, hugging my knees to my chest, waiting. I won't leave. I can feel the cool wrap of a single silver chain around my neck; it's my favourite, threaded through a small, brilliantly blue shell . Sousuke had given it to me, with surprising nervousness, only a week or two ago, but I was taken with it. He didn't even seem to relax when I accepted it, and I muse on his intense, unreadable face as I smooth the shell with my thumb.

Finally, splashing reaches me, and a moment later, Sousuke's head appears about the water.

“Ai,” he says, sounding slightly surprised. His eyes widen a fraction as he runs his eyes from my face to my chest; I feel a tiny bit self-conscious.

“Sousuke-!” I cry, before he silences me with a rough kiss, tongue pushing almost angrily at mine, and a strangle, unusual growl emanates from his throat. His mouth tastes like iron, I register queasily, and with a jolt, I realise the skin pressing against me is feverishly hot. He grips my wrists as he continues to kiss, steadily becoming sloppier, hungrier than he's ever been, before breaking away with a choked sigh, saliva stringing between us. He towers over me, teal eyes blown wide as they stare, his tail pressed against my legs; slightly painfully.

“S-Sousuke?”

His face is flushed, and there is sweat beading from his forehead, sliding down to his jaw. He runs his tongue over his white teeth, before lowering to my chest. I squeal as his rough tongue slides over my nipple, I didn't realise how sensitive it was. He swirls his tongue around, before nibbling with careful teeth. I writhe in his grip, feeling a strange combination of pleasurable and terrified.

“Ai...” he groans as he finishes, watching me through wild locks of black hair, hands tightening on my wrists.

“Wh-what are you d-doing?” I ask, voice panicked, as his tail shifts deftly, sliding in between my legs, pushing them apart. The gaze locked onto me darkens, and shock courses through me as I feel something hard pressing into me, and I realise the look in his eyes is one of lust.

My brain goes into overdrive, I thought the kissing was just part of his... ownership. Possessiveness. But this... we weren't even of the same species!

 _In heat,_ my mind supplies, unhelpfully. It was too late to realise that!

“Ai,” he repeats, and his hands come away from my wrists. I throw them up, trying to move away, but his weight on me is too much, and I simply put them against his chest, trying to push him away.

“No,” he growls, hand gripping the side of my head, “Ai, it's alright.”

His thumb brushes my trembling cheek. Eyes softening, he kisses me deeply, before his tail shudders, and I definitely feel something long pressing into my stomach.

“Stay,” he orders, and I remain on my back as he runs his hands down my neck, across my chest and belly, before coming to rest on my thighs. I can't look as I feel him peel away the shorts, screwing my eyes shut as he takes them off my thin, weak legs, humming deep in his chest. I feel fingers delicately touch their tips to my exposed penis, stroking gently. A squeak of panic gets stuck in my throat as I feel them wrap around the shaft, moving experimentally. Heat begins to pool in a belly, and I hear a chuckle of satisfaction as I begin to go hard, I can't help it. The pressure feels so nice around me.

“Does that feel good?” he murmurs, and I really do squeak when I feel his mouth kiss the head, tonguing the slit with care, sighing around it. It's suddenly enveloped by his lips, the inside of his mouth warm and wet, and a surge of heat runs through my body. Instead of responding, I moan slightly, and this seems to encourage him as he begins to suck, slowly at first, but taking in more and more with each bob of his head. I still don't look as the pressure and heat builds up in me, but before I can take anymore, when I think I am about to burst, the warmness is gone, and his tail slaps against the rock.

“Sousuke-”

“Hmm?” he murmurs, from somewhere above me, fingers trailing the v of my legs. His breaths are slow and deliberately taken. It sounds like he's in the middle of a long run.

“I, I don't- I don't think- we sh-should,” I whisper, “you're not hu-human, and I'm no-not a mer-”

Sousuke growls, deeply, and in warning, rendering me silent. I can hear his tailfin slapping the ground.

“Species does not matter,” he says, “you are my mate.”

Oh _fuck._

And the next breath I take almost overwhelms me; it's his scent, again, but this time it is tinged with something completely new, and even as it enters my lungs, I feel the heat race from my resisting arms, straight into the pit of my stomach. Sousuke is staring with such intensity that at another time I might have been frightened, but now I just want to get lost in those eyes, and my hands grip his shoulders for support. His tail shifts against me and I buck my hips, the eyes sparkling and his mouth pulling into a hungry smile as he stretches a hand towards my now painfully-hard cock. It's grip sends a wave of pleasure through me, and never before have I quite appreciated his incredible body; those rippling arms, his toned chest, abdominals, even his neck and face suggest power, and I open my mouth as his fingers begin to stroke, carefully. His eyes drinking in my every reaction.

“Sou- Sou,” I groan, “god, Sou, that feels- s-so good!”

He gives a dark chuckle, swooping down to leave a wet kiss on my jaw, tongue working up to my mouth, and I can't get enough of his taste as he presses his lips to mine.

The fear was still there, a tiny voice in the back of my head, screaming at me to get away. He could eat his mates afterwards, he could use me then get rid of me, I had to escape somehow!

But soon, I could barely hear it through the haze of pleasure, as first fingers, and then a slightly slippery, strangely ribbed organ entered me, at first so painful, moving so slowly, but now as we moved in tandem, all I could think of was how good it felt inside me, how perfect.

Sousuke makes steadily louder groans as he moves harder and harder, until a constant stream of noise comes from his mouth, clashing with my own moans. I squeeze my eyes shut as a particularly strong wave moves though me, lights flashing in my eyelids.

“Ai,” Sousuke pants, “open your eyes, look at me!”

He thrusts again, and I force myself to look. His entire body is trembling as he does another deep thrust, face wild. He is huge, I can feel his every movement inside, feel the incredible pain around my entrance, and the indescribable pleasure as he pushes against that spot within me, sending white hot waves through me.

“Ai, Ai, Ai,” he moans, with each statement of my name, his tail moves like a wave. I feel almost boneless, there is nothing but his lust and my pain and pleasure.

“S-Sousuke!” I cry, as he hits the spot again, and the moment he hears my voice form his name, he becomes animalistic, moving with unrestrained thrusts, over and over and over. I gasp, I can't take it anymore, and stars seem to explode in my vision as I come, feeling it; heavy and hot, cover my stomach with such force that I feel weightless afterwards, my toes curling and my mouth howling Sousuke's name.

“Argh! Ai!”

He suddenly grabs me, drawing me to him, kissing me sloppily and rubbing my cum between us, groaning. With one final movement, he fills me, and I feel as if my insides have been permenantly altered, shaped to him.

“Ai,” he murmurs, covering my neck in kisses, “I love you.”

I am weightless, light, nothing, as his arms and tail encase me, and his breath and lips dance over every inch of skin, marking it, taking it as his own.

There is a sudden cold as he draws into the water, taking me with him, and he holds my head above the surface, still pecking me.

“I love you I love you _I love you.”_

My limbs are not leaden, they are feather-light and just as useless in the water, so I cling to Sousuke's feverish skin as he continues to kiss me, pressing my forehead to the junction of shoulder and neck, breathing slowly.

“Sou...” I sigh.

He lays me back down on the rocks, gazing with something close to reverence.

“You're so beautiful, Ai,” he croons, “my Aiichirou, my love.”

He starts to nuzzle my stomach, and I entangle my hands in his sea-salt hair, eliciting a groan from his throat. Eyes look up, so startlingly intense, no human eyes able to match that turquoise colour.

“I'll never let you go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!   
> I know it's been ages since I've updated, but it's been a busy busy month. Finding a place to live, inspections, moving, getting settled at uni, studying, finding work, so much to do! It's been great though, I love Melbourne.
> 
> Warnings for this one: references to rape, graphic violence, and uh, well. It's rough. Yeah.

I'm sitting on the rocks, fiddling with a length of rope Sousuke brought with him one evening, trying to remember knots my father taught me years ago. My fingers tremble only slightly, and I try to ignore them. I've been so shaky lately, my limbs have felt just so... weak, almost unable to support me at times. It should worry me more, but I can't think of anything I can do about it.

Sousuke noticed, because he's been bringing me more food lately, but it's all the same, really, fish and more fish. I try to get through all of it, as he watches me, but the weakness has not stopped spreading.

He fretted last night, kneading my muscles, stroking my skin, urging me to get more sleep where it was dry, but he didn't understand, I couldn't sleep there, I couldn't sleep without him anymore, no matter how much he relaxed me. The constant rise and fall of the tide, the darkness of the cave and the sea; it scared me so much, swallowing my dreams. I was only safe with Sousuke.

I see movement near the mouth of the cave; it's easier to see in the sunlit water, and my heart flutters, then stops altogether.

The creature approaching is definitely slimmer than Sousuke, and instead of a wide, blue-grey spotted tail, it has a sleek silver one, tipped with a sharply curved fin. I scramble upwards as it surfaces; a young-looking merman with a shock of red hair, looking around the cave with narrowed eyes.

He spots me, and I freeze, trembling. A tiny frown appears on it's face, and it takes a deep sniff. As he exhales slowly, a wicked grin begins to curl over terrifyingly sharp teeth, and it's eyes crinkle and sparkle with malice. With a movement quicker than even Sousuke could have done, he surges up the shore, and I don't have time to make more than a single step before clawed fingers grab my ankle, pulling me to the ground. I throw my arms out, the rocks scraping them as I am yanked by the ankle to this newcomer, his laughs now filling the large space. I struggle, trying to break free of his grasp, but he is unrelenting, the fingers painfully digging in. I feel hot, salty breath on my back and I freeze, face-down.

“So you're the one he's been keeping,” says the merman with a chuckle, but it sounds forced, and his next words ring with malice, “what a cute little pet you are!”

His hand pauses as it ruffles my hair, and I feel fingers curling around the silver chain. The hand on my arm begins to tremble, and suddenly he is pulling me by it. It cuts into my neck as I am lifted upwards, and I realise with horror that my air is slowly being cut off.

“Urgh! Please! Stop!” I choke, scrabbling my nails at the metal, but it is no use. Dark spots begin to swim in front of my vision.

“S-Sou-suke,” I gurgle, “he-help me...”

There's a shriek halfway between laughter and anger as I am released. Desperately, I try to crawl away, but freeze as I feel a hand around my neck. The merman's breathing is erratic, pained, coming in short irregular bursts. It sounds like twisted giggling.

“You?” the merman splutters, fingers tightening imperceptibly, “he chose _you_?”

Tears stream down my cheeks as the sounds echo back to us, _you you you_ , reverberating. Breath fans over my neck, and suddenly one of his hands plunges down the front of my shorts. He grabs my dick, running his sharp-nailed fingers over it, feeling it. He gives a wild, disbelieving bark of laughter.

“It's not because of this,” he snarls, and I scream as he digs his nails in, tearing upwards with them, breaking the sensitive skin. He grabs my shoulders, and I am only distracted by the terrible pain at the sensation of his wet, hot tongue, running down my spine. He smacks his lips, in apparent appreciation.

“Maybe, maybe because you taste so good?” he murmurs, “you smell good, too. But maybe it's because you reek of him.”

Idle fingers play with my hair as his breathing seems to relax.

“Hmm, do you feel that good, too?” he muses, and I don't like his curious hands trailing down to my shorts. I squirm, sobbing freely, the old fear of Sousuke I had buried now rising to the surface, redirected at this new threat, and I feel a sleek tail now in between my legs, such weak legs, why was I so weak?

“Is this how he tastes?” the creature whispers, lifting my head and forcing his lips onto mine, shoving his tongue into my mouth and lapping at me. He lets out a little moan, before pulling away. I stare in horror at his bright red eyes, alight with hatred and excitement. I feel his fingers rip away my shorts, and his slick, slender tail rub against me, where he doesn't belong. My face is forced back onto the rock as he grabs my hips, spreading me apart.

“Now there's a good pet, stay still now.”

 

-

 

I can't feel anything, I don't want to feel anything.

My face is long dry of the tears I had cried the entire ordeal, as well as my back, the bites now dry and stinging as the salt blows over them. My legs should hurt the worst, lying submerged as the sea level continues to rise, and my torn entrance, bleeding into the water, will soon be covered, too. I can't move. My arms refuse to work, and both calves are useless, having been snapped my the lithe, powerful tail of my attacker as he lost himself in brutish rage, I stare into the dark cave, feeling distant, like the broken body on the shore isn't mine, the pain isn't mine, the slowly encroaching water isn't my danger, the blood staining the water is unfamiliar red.

I finally felt like I could sleep here alone. I was so tired.

As the water began to cover my lower back, I dimly registered hands hauling me upwards, cradling me against a chest. I blinked, looking upwards, to see a horrified teal gaze on my face, a mouth paritally open.

“Ai, Ai, can you hear me?” Sousuke whispered, pulling me against him. His entire body was shaking, and I felt something warm splash onto my cheek. He was crying.

“Sousuke...” I murmur, reaching up a hand, brushing it, and as the feeling suddenly comes back to my heart, so does my mind register exactly what has happened.

It doesn't seem to know where to start; my legs, my ass, my dick, the bites covering my torso? It all hits me at once, and a piercing, drawn-out scream rips from me as I begin to convulse.

“S-Sou! It- it hurts!” I cry, head lolling back as my legs begin to jerk involuntarily, “SOU! IT HURTS!”

He seems speechless, and I can't keep my vision focused, the waves crashing over and over, rendering everything useless, because nothing mattered, except this pain ending. He grips me, and starts to lick me feverishly, over the dozens of bites littering my skin. They begin to ease, the pain fading to dull burns, but even as he finishes with my chest, he carefully holds on to my back, lowering my legs carefully, and bends over. With his hand, he takes out the sharp object that had been painfully forced into my slit, letting out a tiny cry. It doesn't feel pleasurable when he starts licking the shredded skin on my penis, and I scream when he runs over the punctured head, digging my nails into his arms. He quivers, but doesn't stop his ministrations, letting saliva pool over the cut. It ebbs the hurt, but the sheer horror of it threatens to overwhelm me.

“Sousuke,” I sob, “help, help me.”

His face looks hopeless as he takes in the extent of my legs, I don't want to look at them, because I can feel every single spot where the bones have fractured, and I know there is nothing he can do. Sousuke knows it, too, for he simply bows his head, sobbing quietly, whispering apologies under his breath.

“Sou,” I choke out, and he looks at the blue shell shard in his hand, and then at me. His eyes widen as he sees my neck, and I lift my head, displaying clearly the red line that was no doubt carved into me. The necklace is gone, having been ripped apart by the furious other. My eyes widen as more memories of his rage surface.

“Sousuke, m-my... he... he ra-raped...”

His huge palm wraps around the shell as he leans forward, kissing me. His lips are exceedingly gentle on mine, but his tongue swipes the bottom of my lip, and as he pulls away, his eyes are dark, and full of fury.

“ _Rin,”_ he spits, and his very breath vibrates with rage, his entire being. He takes a few deep breaths, as I quietly continue to cry. It hurts so much. His face softens slightly, and he nuzzles my neck, licking at the line where this 'Rin' tried to choke the life out of me.

“Ai,” he whispers, “love. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

His caresses my hair, and my eyes half close, in a haze.

“He's going to pay, Ai, I'll make him pay,” his voice states, resolute and determined, “no one who hurts you will escape me.”

 

-

 

Morning comes with the brilliant shining of the waves, orange and gold, hard to behold. There is nothing but the sound of the ocean crashing, and the gentle breathing of Sousuke above me.

I have not slept.

My legs are tightly wrapped in my blankets; Sousuke had disappeared and returned with, to my horror, bundles of bloodied clothes to use as makeshift splints. The process had been exceedingly painful, and even now all I could do was focus on single thoughts, single ideas, and ride out the pain.

But even as I lay there, exhausted, I didn't know how I was going to do this for the weeks it would take to heal.

I let out a tiny sob, and hands immediately tighten around me, breath on my hair.

“Ai, love, how are you feeling?” Sousuke asks, shadows under his bright eyes, and I wonder if he slept at all, either.

“I-it h-hurts so m-much, Sou,” I sputter, tears leaking from my eyes. My mouth is terribly dry.

“I-I'm so t-thirsty...” I whisper; the pool is at the other end of the cave, and I have yet to see Sousuke even reach the dry rocks. The mere thought of having to drag myself even a few metres is enough to make my head spin.

Sousuke is silent, and I can tell he is worried too, but he simply lays me down, his tail swishing, and sighs.

I feel the familiar fuzziness taking my brain; but it takes away the pain, and instead of shying from it, I welcome it. Anything to ease my suffering.

I am slipping into sleep as he enters the sea, murmuring words I cannot understand.

The next sensation I feel is water trickling onto my lips, cool and sweet, drawing me out of my doze, and I open my mouth eagerly, my thirst too much for me to bear.

My eyes blink and I open them, finding Sousuke hovering with a water bottle, carefully tipping it into my mouth.

“More,” I rasp, raising a hand. He doesn't give me the bottle, instead putting it to my lips again.

I've never had tastier water. I would drain the bottle if not for Sousuke slowly taking it away, shaking his head.

“There isn't much,” he says worriedly, “I will find more tomorrow.”

I blink, slowly. But I understand. I don't want him to leave, I couldn't stand being all alone again, not like this, not with the pain splitting my already fractured mind.

I nod, and he curls around me, cradling my sore torso.

“He'll be back, won't he?”

Sousuke hisses, and the pheromones he releases are tinged with a slightly sharper scent, an unpleasant one that makes my heart race.

“He will, to... eliminate his competition,” Sousuke spits, voice rough with anger, “he thinks it's that easy.”

He feels my fearful trembling, holding me close. The sharp smell fades into familiar one, soothing, calming.

“It's alright,” he coos, “I'm going to make it better, my Ai.”

 

-

 

Rin's head slowly rises from the churning water, red-hot gaze searing my way and a laugh that turns from gurgly with water into high-pitched peals as he takes in my helpless state. His eyes sparkle with tears of his happiness, his cruel, twisted joy.

“Look at you!” he giggles, and I start to pack my fear down, deep into my chest, “all bundled up, so cute!”

He exits the water with a casual grin, lazily confident in his abilities to hurt and destroy. The smile falls away into a look of pure hatred as he reaches me, however, and I wonder if he plans to actually kill me this time.

“I haven't seen Sousuke in awhile,” he mutters, glaring, “I thought he'd be pissed... but you're a pathetic excuse for a mate.”

He swipes a claw down my bare arm, drawing a line of blood.

“I thought he'd, see the light, you know? Eat you like he should've, that would have been so... perfect.”

His eyes roam down my body thoughtfully.

“I'll do it, instead, I guess.”

The grins returns, and each point of his razor teeth seems to glint.

“Can't say I'm not going to enjoy this.”

“Rin.”

We both freeze, but while my face is no doubt flooded with relief and anticipation, his is shocked, and I see fear flicker over his features, for just a moment. It settles back into the furious confidence, that fire, and he turns lithely, staring down the black-headed Sousuke, rising above the water's surface.

“Sousuke,” he says, his tail starting to swish back and forth, and I watch Sousuke wrinkle his nose.

“Still, Rin?” he replies, mockingly, “that stinks.”

The tail stops in it's tracks, and I am shocked to see tears spring into those cruel eyes. His hackles raise as Sousuke gives him a dismissive wave.

“Y-you, you bastard!” Rin snarls, the tears actually spilling over and running down his cheeks. Sousuke is still getting steadily closer, and I attempt to shuffle away, hissing as my legs shift. Rin's head snaps to mine, wild malice taking over his sharp features.

“If you don't want me, then fine,” he hisses, “but I won't let you fool yourself any longer with this pitiful human.”

He moves fast, claws outstretched, but Sousuke moves faster, launching himself at the smaller merman, hand grabbing the tail, and bodily yanking Rin towards him. Nails only scratch my arm as Rin flies backward, snarling and gnashing his teeth; and suddenly I am not just afraid for myself. Sousuke is strong, yes, he is larger and bulkier, but this one is fast, and those terrible points would tear through skin like tissue paper.

I sit up as high as I can, watching in horror as the two roll around on the rocks, Rin biting and snapping, Sousuke using his superior strength to force the smaller onto his stomach. There's a pause, before Sousuke's hand grabs Rin's right arm, and pull upward. A gut-wrenching snap echoes throughout the cave, and a guttural scream follows as Sousuke continues to twist, Rin bucking and howling, until his teeth find purchase on skin. A foul spray of blood bursts from Sousuke's right upper arm, and he grunts, his grip loosening. With a quick flurry of arms and tails, red slicking everywhere, the two suddenly reach the water proper, and Rin takes the opportunity to disappear under the surface, Sousuke close behind.

“S-Sousuke!” I cry, wishing I could stand, wishing I could do something. All I am able to do is watch as the surface bubbles and the water churns with the disturbance. Water explodes outwards near the mouth of the cave, the white-tipped waves washing around two grappling forms. Salty tears cloud my vision at the sight of Sousuke's tanned skin covered in blood and deep-looking bites, and Rin, clutching with all his strength on his larger back, tears viciously into Sousuke's right shoulder, chunks of flesh landing sickeningly in the water. They're both yelling; Sousuke's deep howls and Rin's pitchy shrieks echoing off the walls. Apart from his useless, broken arm, Rin seems to be winning, and I scream, too, when he moves his teeth to Sousuke's neck.

“No!”

It's a lot louder than I expected, ripped from my throat, desperate and harsh, and it makes Rin pause, eye sliding to meet mine, and his lips curl into a malicious grin, teeth running with blood. _What can you do about it?_

I was about to look away, I couldn't watch, when I realised I had already done something.

In the second of distraction, Sousuke has taken Rin's left wrist, and is in the middle of snapping it in two when the shark-toothed terror realises his mistake. Holding him by the wrist, Sousuke lifts him bodily out of the water, swinging him around as a child might swing a soft toy.

Rin seems to bend in half as he collides with the cave-mouth, his spine snapping audibly on the rock, eyes wide open in shock. He seems unable to make a sound, perhaps the breath crushed out of his lungs.

Sousuke, too, is silent, letting go of him, watching with a pitiless expression as he falls into the water. His left arm windmills, tail thrashing feebly as he begins to gurgle and sink. His ruby eyes, his face, are consumed with hopeless fear as he stares up in horror.

“Sou-gurrg- su- garle- ke-” he splutters, and I look away from the proud smile on the merman towering over him. I make a startled noise as Rin is seized, and thrown, towards the shore, towards me, and jump when he lands with a crunch. Languidly, confidently, a fanatic gleam in his eyes, Sousuke approaches us both, and I want to cover my ears, for the little sounds of fear and pain Rin is making as he lies face down on the sand are too familiar, resonate too deeply with my bones.

“Ai,” Sousuke murmurs, and I quail at the darkness of that tone, “look.”

His eyes match his voice as he gazes at me, gripping the back of Rin's fiery hair, pulling him upwards, so that they both face me. I press my hand to my mouth. The other merman is a mess; quivering and blubbering.

“Aren't you pleased?” Sousuke continues, sightlessly boring into me, “he can't hurt you anymore.”

Rin's tail isn't moving at all now, not even twitching, and I look from those bottomless turquoise pools to the pale back, bent in a way it should never be. I hear Sousuke chuckle, and I watch in horror as he brings the flat of his large palm onto the vertebrae. He very lightly presses, eliciting a frightened scream, before pushing, right onto the snap, so that Rin's entire upper body jerks, eyes rolling around in their sockets.

But his tail and hips remain motionless, despite Sousuke grinding his hand right onto the bone.

“Oh dear,” he says, laughing, giving the silver scales a push with his finger, “seems you can't move that anymore, huh, Rin?”

“Sou-”

He looks at me, that horrible smile stretching his face.

“Ai?”

I swallow thickly.

“Your... your back, you're hurt,” I whisper, _just no more,_ “shouldn't we-?”

His eyes soften, and he gently moves to my side, taking my chin with careful fingers. I can feel them quivering, I can see his entire body trembling, from excitement? Joy? I could not guess.

Rough lips press gently onto mine, and I close my eyes as his hot breath tickles my cheek.

“We... will have plenty of time, after,” he murmurs into my ear, “I'm fine, my love.”

I touch his cheek, feeling tears again. Did he know I was silently pleading with him? No more.

His face is becoming consumed once more, and I can only helplessly sit as he moves away, I can feel the warmness ebbing the further he moves from me, and closer to Rin. The redhead has been silent, shoulders shaking, and when Sousuke lifts his head once more, tear tracks are on his face, and he is unabashedly, openly sobbing now.

Sousuke moves, hunched over Rin's head, apparently unconcerned with his back. It already appears to me healing, as are the tens of bites covering him.

“Teeth first,” Sousuke whispers, “then maybe your arms? It's a shame your spine snapped so easily, but nothing I can do, eh?”

I watch his fingers curl around a rock, and he forces Rin's jaw open, lip curling as he gurgles and moans. He lifts it, bringing it heavily against the bottom row of incisors, smiling as blood and white chips spill from Rin's lips, shrieks coming from his throat. He drops the rock, and takes one of the teeth still embedded in the gum between his fingers. Sousuke pauses, and with a jolt I realise he is staring at me, unblinking.

“Seeing him like this... is satisfying,” he says lowly, “don't you agree, Ai?”

I can't move. My heart thumps, and Sousuke chuckles.

“I know you don't like blood, Ai, but this is his punishment, he deserves it,” he murmurs, “but I'll do it for us, it's alright. Just watch.”

The last word is drawn out, on his tongue as if a delicious morsel of food. He seizes a tooth, pulling this way and that, ripping it from his mouth, the root too, red and sickening.

I give a little gasp, looking away. Sousuke doesn't seem to notice, and with each shrill scream, I can follow his progress, methodically removing every last tooth.

“Ai.”

I freeze at the annoyance in his tone, my eyes wide and staring at the palms covering my face. I remove them, shaking, to see Sousuke frowning at me, and my stomach turns at the teeth littering the ground, blood-soaked. Rin seems half-conscious, eyes unfocused, breathing ever so slowly. He is almost toothless, now, gums inflamed, an angry red. Red red red.

“Ai?”

I open my mouth, but no sound comes out. The sheer horror of it all is too much. I shouldn't be here, I don't belong here, this isn't my home. Trembling violently, I feel wetness on my cheeks, and tiny distressed sounds burst from my throat as I hold up my hands, fingers splayed in supplication.

The scent is in the air again, but even as my limbs twitch, my mind will not calm, spinning in ever-widening circles as all the fragments begin to collide with one another, causing scenes to bloom into being in my consciousness. A kindly woman with the same silver hair as myself, a messy room full to the brim with books, a sparkling swimming pool with lanes and starting blocks, a beach glimmering with the light of a hundred lanterns, it continued, consuming me, and I could not hold onto any one of them for more than a second. I slammed my hands into my temples, pressing, as if that could stem the flow. I only realise I'm screaming when I run out of breath, taking a gasping, shuddering gulp of air.

“Ai,” Sousuke says roughly, taking hold of my hands, but even he cannot anchor me, “Ai, love, what's wrong? Aiichirou _, Ai!_ ”

My legs start to flail, and the pain rockets into my already spinning head, I can't hold on to anything, not to sense, not to hearing, not to sight, and my world explodes into incomprehensible colour and sound.

 

-

 

There's pressure on my head, light pressure, and I can faintly hear my name, over and over again.

My eyes open groggily, and I feel the familiar wave of pain from my legs as my senses return. The air smells thick with Sousuke, and something else, something deeply unpleasant. The colours soon form shapes, and I feel hot breath skating over my forehead; I'm pressed into Sousuke, and it's his voice murmuring my name as he continues to kiss and lick me, carefully, tenderly. I blink a few times, breathing again. Despite my legs, my entire body feels strangely fuzzy, disconnected from me.

“I love you... please, come back...” Sousuke murmurs, sniffing my hair, stroking and caressing with light fingers.

“Sou..” I croak, and I feel his heart begin to race in his chest as he pulls away to look at me. His eyes are wide with worry and warmth.

“You're back... where did you go, my Ai?” he whispered, pressing his forehead to mine, “you were gone for so long, love...”

He tenses, and his grip on me becomes tighter.

“I thought... I thought you had gone forever,” he ground out, “you started... you had a seizure, I think, and you didn't respond...”

I struggle to hold onto a train of thought, his words sluggishly making sense, and more images come to me, none of them making much sense.

“Lanterns,” I murmur, unsure of any of it, but there is a flicker of surprise in Sousuke's eyes, followed by... recognition.

“You said you never noticed me before,” Sousuke murmured, and I looked at him in confusion.

“I... didn't, Sousuke.”

He hums, settling me against him more comfortably, draping an arm around my waist.

“I never told you when I first saw you, did I?” he says, sliding a hand into my hair. I shake my head, confused.

“Hmm... all of those humans,” he said quietly, twirling a lock around his finger, “so many by the water's edge, easy pickings, some would think. I was curious about the night when the sea became bright even in the darkness, but I knew the stupidity of hunting where there were so many witnesses. Humans might be easy on their own, but to draw their attention is a death wish.”

He pauses, tail shifting in the water. It's moonlit and lovely, and his warmth is... comforting.

“So I went to a more... remote part of the beach. The lights came from there, I knew the humans called them lanterns. I waited and waited, worried I would not get a catch, but as most of them left, I could see a small figure, holding one of those light-vessels, coming to the shore. I was excited, easy prey, but as I approached...”

Here he goes silent, gazing down at me. I blink sleepily at him, and he smiles with such affection.

“The light was dancing off his beautiful hair, almost as if the moon herself gave him some of her cast, and his eyes were the sky in the early morning... bright and clear. I was... entranced. He lit the vessel, and the firelight illuminated his face, so delicate, so solemn. I swam closer than I should have, and I could smell him on the sea air, never before had I smelled something so incredible, but before I could understand, the human was leaving, and I felt... loss.”

This is how he had felt? I remember, vaguely, the night he spoke of. Obon, and I had so badly wanted to set out my own lantern, too.

“This boy, he resonated somewhere deeply within me, and before I understood why, I was seeking out his scent, revelling when he visited the beach... the more I beheld him, the more I needed to.”

He smiles again, and I feel a strange surge of emotion. It's unpleasant.

“I knew as I observed him, that we were meant to be one. I could not stand it, knowing when he left, he went places I could not follow him to. I wanted to always be by his side. By your side, my love.” He finishes with a kiss, inclining his head to brush at my forehead. Was he... trying to comfort me? But it slowly comes back, my initial fear, and suddenly the pieces fit together again.

“You kidnapped me,” I whisper, and he tenses, clearly displeased with my reaction.

“You belong with me,” he counters, as if that settles it. Clenching my fists, I turn my eyes from his heavy, rugged face, with it's expression of frustration.

“You almost drowned me,” I say, a little louder, feeling the build-up in my chest as I remembered just how it felt to be dragged into the depths, “I've been cut, bitten, r-raped, had m-my legs br-broken, I've been c-choked-!”

“None of those things were my doing!” he snarls, “and I was never going to drown you, Ai!”

“I'm dying!” I shriek, because surely I must be, with my always-sore skin, limbs that refused to move, my headaches, the weakness that runs through me. Lethargy takes me more often than not. My skin is papery and thin, my bones brittle. I don't know how much I have left in me.

That silences him, and I look away, shuddering.

My heart stops when I spot the mangled body of Rin, fins torn, arms twisted, covered in blood, splayed out on the rocks.

There are no words for how simply awful it is, the grotesque way he has been completely torn to shreds, and simply left there, as if he was some stray seaweed, not a living, breathing creature.

Well, not anymore.

The smell wafting from him makes me gag, but I cannot look away, running my eyes over the wide-open stomach, white points of ribs coming through his chest, the jarring kink in his neck, and the blood, so much of it, encrusted all over him.

Arms wrap around my waist, and Sousuke's voice, low and possessive, coos in my ear.

“He won't hurt you now...”

I fight down a sob, trying to calm the erratic beating of my heart. I can feel his, through his body, steady, strong.

“How can you be dying, my Ai?” he says quietly, “you eat, you drink, you sleep. I look after you.”

“I- I just know,” I whisper, but Sousuke shakes his head.

“No... you're just shaken.”

I take a deep breath; sending a quick prayer to the gods. This allowance, please.

“I need a hospital,” I say, voice already pleading, “it's... it's where people go when they're sick, Sousuke, and I'm-”

“No.”

He presses me, almost painfully, a little growl rising in his throat.

“Please! I- If I don't, I'm going to d-die! I'll die!”

He lets go, surging around me, propping himself with hands on either side of my face, tail thrashing in agitation.

“I said no,” he snarls, “I can't let you go.”

He is unmoved by the tears that spring forth, closing his eyes and roughly kissing me, sucking at my tongue, biting at my lip with his sharp teeth. The taste of blood fills my mouth and he laps at it, moaning.

“Please- stop!” I put my hands on his chest, but I can barely keep them up for a few seconds, and they fall to my side as I pant, my last vestiges of energy too precious for what I could never stop.

This, to my surprise, seems to be the thing that gets to him.

“You- you should sleep, my Ai,” he says quietly, pressing a kiss under my right eye. His favourite spot.

But I don't, despite my exhaustion. I'm terrified. I had forgotten the one thing my brain had tried to impress onto my consciousness when I was first brought here, the one thing I should've held onto, why I should've risked it, but I hadn't.

_If you stay here, Aiichirou, you'll die._

 

-

 

Sousuke is clutching my hand as he readjusts my blankets, but they're trembling. I told you, I told you. Now it's too late to do anything.

My throat remains dry no matter how much water he tips down it; everything is bitter, unpalatable, and even as he pushes it past my lips I throw it up again, stomach churning. My mouth burns with the taste of bile and the acid that has ended it each time, lips tender and sore. Sousuke simply keeps trying to feed me, over and over, seemingly unable to accept I literally cannot disgest it.

The point comes where all the food he has collected has been regurgitated, and he shakily wipes my lips, fingers clenching around mine.

“Ai, what's wrong?”

“Ai, please, eat this.”

“Ai, stay with me.”

Over and over.

I don't have the energy to move; I barely have the energy to speak. Breathing is just so... tiring.

Everything is just so tiring.

“I'm so tired, Sousuke,” I murmur, blinks becoming steadily longer as numbness creeps into my limbs, and he _knows_ , because his face seizes with fear, and while his body shakes, his hands are exceedingly gentle, so careful as they pick me up.

“Ai,” he whispers, “hold on, I can... I can help you.”

I feel him moving, going towards the water, what...?

“What are you doing?” I ask, voice no louder than a whisper, now. There's not enough air in my lungs, I feel dizzy. My heart is beating so quickly, trying to push out a lifetime's worth in the next few minutes...

“Hold on, please, just- don't go love-” he replies, but the face looking down at me is full of despair.

“What...?” It's all I can manage.

“I'll take you, ho-hospital?”

Despite it all, the weakest of laughs pushes from my lips.

“Too late, Sousuke,” I whisper.

He snarls, and, holding me to him, surges along the waves, diving under.

The water is dark, rough, oblivious to the way the remaining air is knocked out of my lungs, and I inhale seawater almost easily, chest weakly jerking as I try to cough it up. Sousuke immediately surfaces, howling my name, begging me to stay as my vision clouds.

Too late.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ; n;  
> Couldn't think of any way it was going to end happily, though.
> 
> Short epilogue to follow. It's not fun.
> 
> I'm going to try to answer some comments now, but I've been working on fics all day and my brain is just... not all there. They are always appreciated tho, and thanks to whoever was sending those lovely asks, really made my day! C:
> 
> therewillbecubes.tumblr.com


	3. Epilogue

It's late afternoon, sunlight a milky orange on the water as three boys make their way to the train station, one literally skipping and humming as his a gentle breeze ruffles his blond hair.

Nagisa hops up onto the railing, throwing out his arms to balance himself as he skips along.

“Why don't we go down to the beach? It's always nice around sunset! What do you say Mako-chan, Haru-chan?”

Haru glances at Makoto, who is currently walking alongside Nagisa, hands at the ready to catch him, and shakes his head.

“No.”

“Aww, why not, Haru-chan? Mako-chan, remind him of all the water in the ocean!”

“Actually,” Makoto says uneasily, “it's not a good idea. Haven't you heard about the... disappearances?”

Nagisa pauses, arms windmilling in surprise. He jumps to the path, before grabbing Makoto's sleeve.

“Disappearances? There was one months ago, wasn't there?”

“Mhm, but there's been more recently,” Makoto replies, frowning, “and, well, um...”

“All the people going missing are teenage boys of average height and slender build,” Haru supplies, “it was on the news last night.”

They both look at Nagisa pointedly, who pouts, trying to flex his arms. They aren't exactly... big.

“We're just worried Nagisa,” Makoto says gently.

“I get it,” Nagisa says quietly, “don't worry, I'll be careful.”

He didn't want to say it, but Nagisa was worried. Three boys, all around his height and weight, had gone missing in the last month alone, fourteen total over the course of 9 months, but nothing had turned up of any of them, they had simply disappeared, no bodies, no clues. Police were baffled, and the very next morning his homeroom teacher warned them all to be careful going home, especially at night.

He was never one easily scared, but of course it's creepy, it's fucked up, and he joins most of his classmates in the way he looks over his shoulder when he walks, going straight home after school, not staying out late anymore.

A week passes, then two, with no new disappearances, but there's still that unease that he can't shake, that made every shadow menacing. It's hard to sleep at night, and his newly acquired insomnia makes it that much harder to concentrate in school, makes him more jumpy and nervous.

His family staying out most of the weekend, telling him he needs to stay home and catch up on study, is the last straw.

“Hmn, Nagisa?” Makoto says sleepily, yawning and checking his watch. 9:30; he should probably get up soon anyway.

“Hey, Mako-chan, sorry for waking you,” Nagisa says, and even over the phone he sounds dejected, “um, but is it alright if I come to your house? My family's out today and I... I don't like being alone.”

“Oh! Of course you can, Nagisa, though, Haru's might be a better option-”

“Haru-chan didn't answer his phone.”

Makoto groans.

“Of course he didn't, but I'm sure it would be fine!”

“I'll bring my swimsuit, it's hot enough for ocean swimming now!”

Before Makoto can protest, Nagisa barrels on.

“See you soon, Mako-chan!”

Makoto heads up to Haru's house after a quick breakfast, fending off his excited siblings.

“I'll come get you if we go to the beach, okay?” he says, tying his shoes, “I'll be back soon.”

Haru is unsurprisingly in the bath, soaking in his jammers.

“Excuse me,” Makoto sighs as he walks in.

“Haru, Nagisa is coming over this morning, he sounds... really shaken about what's been happening lately.”

Haru doesn't respond, but he does frown, which is more than Makoto can usually get out of him submerged.

“He might end up staying over, is that okay?”

“Yes.”

Makoto's phone hums from his pocket, and he quickly opens it. Nagisa's cheerful voice chimes in his ear.

“Mako-chan! I'm just getting to the beach now, I'll be there soon!”

“Okay! Do you mind if my siblings come?”

“Of course not, they're super fun!” In the background Makoto can hear the crunching of sand, why Nagisa chose the shore and not the path, he didn't know.

“Great, see you soon!”

“Bye-bye Mako-chan!”

Even after packing bentos, finding the twin's floaties and hats and sunscreen, after Ren forgets the 3rd thing, Nagisa still hasn't arrived.

“Did you see him?” Makoto asks quietly, after Haru climbs the stairs to his house for a better view.

“No,” Haru replies, and Makoto bites his lip.

“Ran, Ren, we'll be right back okay? Just look after the bags, alright?”

They both sprint to the beach, and Makoto despairs at the definite lack of their friend, the beach quite empty save for a few gulls.

“Nagisa?” Makoto calls, scanning the long stretch of sand, unease rising in his gut, “Nagisa!”

He takes out his phone, dialling Nagisa's number.

“Makoto...” Haru says quietly, and he turns, hearing a familiar ringtone behind him.

Haru holds Nagisa's phone by the fluffy toy strap, covered in sand, and Makoto's slips out of his fingers as they stare at one another, neither wishing to voice it, expecting a blond to run up at any moment, but the wait stretches into minutes, and, finally, Makoto shakily takes it from Haru's numb fingers.

“We should... search the beach,” Haru says quietly, and Makoto can't speak, throat constricted, but he nods.

“I'll go this way.”

Makoto sprints down the stretch of sand, hearing his shouts echoed by Haru, heart racing with fear.

He slows as he reaches the rocks, panting. No one, nothing suspicious, but no Nagisa.

Makoto's phone buzzes.

“Nothing!” he blurts, before Haru can even ask.

“Me neither,” Haru replies, Makoto hearing the strain of worry in his tone, “we should contact the police.”

“Y-yeah,” Makoto says, “I'll start walking back, okay?”

“Hmn, me too, see you soon.”

Makoto stares out at the sea as he walks back, swallowing his nervousness. Nagisa wouldn't have gone in without them, would he?

“Please be safe,” Makoto whispered, to whoever or whatever he hoped was listening, “please let him be okay.”

 

-

 

The first thing Nagisa registers is the strong smell of rot, tinged with saltwater, and his eyes snap open, darting around. They lock onto a skull not two metres away from his face, tilted downwards, jaw hanging open.  
His shriek of shock echoes around the space, pedalling backwards on all fours. The skeleton is certainly small, slender bones arranged so it was against the wall in a sitting position. It's legs were draped in cloth, a tattered shirt hanging from it's ribcage, dozens of necklaces draped around it's neck. Nagisa's breath caught at the sight of silver tufts of hair littered about the place, scattered around the body.

“Oh- oh gods, oh my god,” Nagisa whispered, unable to look away. The stench wasn't from the body so much as the fish littered about it's arms and legs, laid by his side, the topmost ones still shining with seawater.

Nagisa's brain is screaming for him _to get the fuck out of there_ , but he is rooted to the spot, finding it difficult to breathe.

He squeezes his eyes shut. He's in a cave, isn't he? He can just swim out, yes, he just needs to swim out, he can do it, he needs to get out of here.

Nagisa springs to his feet, trying to steady his breaths as he runs into the waves, heart stopping at the sight of not quite bodies, but body parts, arms and legs and heads, scattered about the cave, some distressingly fresh. But even as he goes to dive in, he can see a fin cutting through the water, towards him, and in the next second, the creature that kidnapped him rises from the sea, rivulets running down it's pitch black hair, brightly coloured eyes fixed upon him. It's face is rough, rugged, but the smile as their eyes meet is so loving, it's entire face warming.

“You're awake, Ai?” the merman asks, voice hopeful, and Nagisa's blood runs cold. He moves closer, great eyes unblinking, slithering up the shore as Nagisa backs away.

“Ai, don't be scared, it's me, Sousuke,” he murmurs, “come here, Ai, I just want to hold you, love...”

Nagisa turns and sprints for the back of the cave, heart pounding for the moment a hand snags him around the ankle, pulling him to his doom. But the moment doesn't come, and he curls up at the very back, shuddering violently.

The merman is still at the shore, face confused, and a little distressed.

“What's wrong, my love?” he asks softly, his eyes shuttering, “I brought you something to eat, aren't you hungry?”

Oh god, he's going to die down here, in this horrible dark cave. Sousuke slaps some fish onto the rocks, and using his powerful arms, begins to drag himself the up shore.

“Please, Ai, why are you running? Just... come here...”

Nagisa takes a careful breath, and almost gags. The pungent decomposing stench is now mixed with... something _else_ , a truly awful stench that seems to coats his lungs and throat.

“Ugh,” he gasps, covering his mouth with a hand. The merman pauses, the reverent look on his face flickering with confusion, but he simply slaps his tail, not taking his eyes of Nagisa's form.

“Ai...?”

Nagisa is panicking now, as his head begins to go strangely fuzzy, his limbs getting heavy, as if he was about to fall asleep, but not quite there.

The merman has stopped on the slope; it seems to be too much for him, but the boy doesn't celebrate, trying to keep himself focused.

“Come here...” the merman coos, and to his horror, Nagisa's legs jerk, and he grabs with his arms, trying to hold them.

“Come here, Ai,” he says, louder, but his voice has not lost that lulling quality, sliding into Nagisa's brain, pushing him along as he begins to totter down to him.

Sousuke looks possessed as Nagisa reaches him, breathing heavily, his hand snatched the moment it comes into reach, and he is pulled forward, Sousuke letting out an almost moan as he falls against him.

“Ah, love, I missed you, I missed you so much...” Sousuke murmurs, kissing Nagisa's shoulder, the curve of his neck, sighing, hands running down his slender back. Nagisa simply remains still, but when those turquoise eyes lock onto his own, the merman begins to shake, face twisting in displeasure.

“L-love, there's some-something wrong with your eyes,” he says, voice shaking, “you've, you've got the wrong eyes, love, where are your real ones?”

Nagisa squeaks when two careful fingers pry his lids open to their limit, watching as different emotions cycle on his face, confusion, irritation, anger, unhappiness. Is this it? Will he bite right to neck, tear him apart, like the other boys, the other proxies? He vaguely remembers the boy on the missing posters, cute-faced, with delicate silver hair cut short, and pale blue eyes, very soft, sweet, with a beauty spot under his right eye.

So unlike Nagisa.

“Those are wrong,” he mutters, letting the lids go, “are you unwell?”

Nagisa breaks his gaze, and that is apparently enough. Lips press to his temple.

“They'll get better, won't they? I'll look after you... we don't need anyone else, do we...?”

The merman drags Nagisa alongside as he moves back to the water, and the blond boy almost screams as he sees them again; the other ones, _oh god, he's going to die._

“Ah, oh, Ai...”

The merman is kissing him with greater vigour, almost aggressively, but pauses when he reaches Nagisa's lips; swiping a trembling tongue across them. His mouth goes slack, and Nagisa thinks that he's probably realised he isn't Nitori Aiichirou, the soft boy with the sweet face. He blinks slowly, turning Nagisa's head side-to-side with a painful hand.

“S-say my name,” he says, gripping Nagisa's shoulders, “say my name!”

Sousuke, wasn't it?

“S-Sousuke,” Nagisa whispers, but it simply makes the creature's face contort with rage.

“You, you're all wrong,” he whispers, pulling away, “you're not my treasure.”

Here it comes, Nagisa thinks, feeling an odd sensation of clarity. The worst will soon be over, he's going to join the rest of the missing boys.

The merman is shaking, teeth gnashing, and he roughly takes Nagisa's shoulders, sliding over Nagisa's legs, trapping him.

“Where's Ai? Where is he?” the merman demands, shaking him, but Nagisa shakes his head.

“He's- I don't know!”

Nagisa shrieks as he is thrown backwards, back smashing into the rocky shore, before being seized again, crying out as he is pulled upwards.

“Where is he?!” Sousuke roars, slamming Nagisa into the rock again, winding him, apopletic with rage, “where is my Ai?!”

“He's dead,” Nagisa choked, “he's dead! You- you killed him!”

The merman freezes, but instead of the horror or sadness Nagisa was expecting, his mouth simply twisted in anger.

“You're lying!” he hissed, grabbing Nagisa's right arm, and the boy tried to brace himself. But how could he brace himself for the force at which Sousuke tries to tear it off, elbow coming apart, forearm snapping in two from the force of fingers alone?

His screams reverberate, but Sousuke slaps him across the face, cutting them short.

“Where is he? Where is Ai? Tell me!'

Nagisa gargles, incoherent, tears falling down his cheeks, heart aching.

“TELL ME!” Sousuke bellows, grabbing the other arm.

Darkness creeps on the edges of Nagisa's vision as it breaks, Sousuke's howls and his cries melding into one unbearable sound.

Both fade, until all Nagisa can hear is the blood rushing in his ears, his heart pounding with fear.

A cry of sorrow rends him, and the pressure leaves his stomach, letting his lungs move properly, sobbing reaching him as he begins to slip away.

Nagisa tilts his head toward the sound. The merman is cradling Ai's skeleton, weeping as he runs his hands over the skull, across the neatly arranged arms, and it clacks sickeningly as he moves.

“Why did you leave me, my Ai?” he whispers to the bone, “Love, I miss you...!”

Nagisa's eyes slide shut, succumbing to the assault on his body. The merman's raspy, desperate plea to the long-dead boy is the last thing he hears.

“Please... come back to me.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ; o;
> 
> and with that I finish this.
> 
> therewillbecubes.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> therewillbecubes.tumblr.com
> 
> also huge massive thanks and hugs for the people that have commented or spoken to me and supported me with things (I always appreciate comments and kudos)  
> <3 maybeillride, cloudheartsyaoi, criscriscris, you guys are great C:


End file.
